


Haunted

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004. Song is 'Haunted' by Evanescence. Final confrontation in Return of the Jedi from Luke's POV. Rating for slightly creepy song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

_Long lost words_  
whisper slowly to me,  
  
still can’t find what keeps me here.  
  
When all this time I’ve been so hollow inside,  
  
I know you’re still there  
  
Palpatine leers at me, his yellow eyes wild with power. I turn to you, then back to the window, lost, not knowing who to trust. I can feel your eyes  
watching me, watching my every movement. Why did I have to be the one cursed by life?  
  
_Watching me,_  
  
wanting me,  
  
I can feel you pull me down.  
  
The darkness is a power, even I know this. But Father, it is not you. You are my father; still, I can feel you inside your anger. You don’t answer me with words, but a lightsaber blade. I was never the one to be a hero, but this time I must. For you, not me.  
  
_Fearing you,_  
  
loving you,  
  
I won’t let you pull me down.  
  
I’ve always adored you Father, but you never knew about me. Did Mother know that you would become so crazed, or was she blinded by her love for you, like me? I have to be strong, and trust in others.  
  
_Hunting you, I can smell you-- Alive,_  
your heart pounding in my head  
  
Father, you never knew me as a child, but I knew you. You were in my head and heart for eternity. Now that is replaced, but you are still the guardian that I adored and wanted to be like when I was a child. Please, help me.  
  
_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you_  
pull me down. Saving me, watching me  
  
Father, I must have reached you with my pain. I don’t know, but as I stood there next to Leia, I felt lost. I wanted to let you know of my gratitude. When I turned and saw you with Obi-Wan and Yoda, the smile that crossed my face was almost lost in tears.  
  
_Thank you Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader,_  
Father


End file.
